Databases vary in size and complexity. The complexity of a database may not often be apparent from the total size (e.g., memory size) of the database. Often the complexity of a database depends on the number of tables in a database, the relationships between nodes of data, the structure of the data (e.g., hierarchical) within the database, etc. Currently, databases are evaluated based on past experience with similar databases or the judgment of the evaluator. However, since each person may have different experiences and judgment, two people may evaluate a database as having different levels of complexity.